In A Better Place
by Flex Strife
Summary: What if Zekken, preferably known as Konno Yuuki her real name, has a little crush, scrap that, *INTENSE love for The Black Swordsman, Kirito. What if Kirito doesn't know about the pain Yuuki held on for five years? Would she able to maintain her feelings for him if she met the swordsman? This is a Kirito/Kazuto K.xYuuki/Yuuki K., Rated T for mild language.
1. A Sleeping Knight?

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Sword Art Online in any such way or form.**_

 **In a Better Place**

 **Chapter One - A Sleeping Knight?**

 **No one's P.O.V**

* * *

 **December 27, 2025  
**

 **12:35 a.m**

"Man, I wish Kirito would do all of our homeworks." said the pink-haired blacksmith as she complained and let out a sigh.

"I know right, he did all his homework at school, plus he used his extra time to play ALfheim Online to wander off some dungeons while we're here stuck in this homework torture." said the «Cait Sith Beast Tamer».

The two girls plus sat in the log sofa in the Log House. Across them, we're a blonde fairy and a blue-haired four were doing their homeworks. As they watched «The Black Swordsman» taking a nap in a small chair with Yui, the «Artificial Intelligence» pixie and the in-game daughter of Kirito and Asuna, they couldn't help thinking about how strong and intelligent Kirito is.

"I wish I was smart and strong like Kazuto, he really can make a machine in less than a day." said the blonde fairy who is seemed to be the cousin of Kirigaya Kazuto.

"Come on you three, cheer up. If you're gonna be like Kirito, then finish your homeworks like the way he did it." said the blue-haired swordswoman with confidence.

They sighed as they agreed to Asuna.

Silence replaced their conversations as they focused on their homeworks. Silica's homework was just some basic Algebra, but it was not basic to her. It was like _torture_ to her. Lisbeth was answering a homework test about Japanese weapons in the year 2001. Lisbeth sure is interested and confident to answer this test. Leafa was studying about Motion and Gravity. Her project was to make a working flying machine on her own to be passed next week, but she doesn't know how to build or basically _what to build._ Asuna's homework was the same as Silica but harder. For us, we're irritated what's x's any y's, but for Asuna, she answered it like a boss. She's a total nerd for math and she's a tutor for Silica if she's having trouble dealing with Algebra. After a few minutes, Lisbeth was first to break the silence.

"Hey Asuna, do you think Kirito can beat «Zekken»?" Lisbeth catching the attention of all the girls.

"I don't know, that player was quite faster than me." Asuna responded.

"Maybe he can, if he has a way to avoid the 11-hit combo sword skill." Leafa joined in as she looked above and put her finger on her mouth.

"I believe he can, I mean h-he's the strongest swordsman I k-know." Silica responded while resisting to blush harder.

"Who is this special player you girls talking about?" A familiar voice joined the four girls' conversation.

* * *

 **Kirito's P.O.V**

 _The girls we're surprised that I have woken up. I smiled as got up on my chair waking Yui up and heading to the girls territory. I sense that Lisbeth had a feeling that she has something to say about a playe-._

"Glad you're awake, Kirito. Could you do me a favor for a bit?" Lisbeth asking in the cutest and innocent way while putting her finger on her mouth. "Do you know where was Chokutō originated from?" _I knew that she was changing the topic. It was so obvious for her to do this. Right now, I get a feeling that I should first answer his question because I knew Japanese swords lately. Wait did she just made a cute fac-?_

"It originated from Ancient China and was brought to Japan by the way of Korea in the 3rd centuries." I began my answer. "It was created before the development of differential te…"

"Never mind that! I only asked the place where it was originated from." Lisbeth cut my statement with a sigh after.

"Well, you're welcome and thanks for saying 'thank you'." I teased in a sarcastic tone.

Lisbeth stood up and punched me in the upper-right arm. "I'm not done yet, you know," Lisbeth responded with slight annoyance. "Thank you very much, Kirigaya Kazuto." Lisbeth winked her left eye with a smile and sat down with the rest of the girls.

"Don't call me that. It's kinda annoying if you say my real name. So back to the subject before, who is this player you're talking about?"

"Well, tomorrow. You are about to face the biggest challenge in your life." Leafa responded.

"Wait, do you mean that I'm going to battle alone the «New Year's Eve Event Boss»? Come on, it will be easy as pie."

"Wait, what? Not that silly, I'm talking about the player in the 24th Floor."

"Oh, _that player_. I've heard rumors about that player, is it true that she has 67 consecutive duels?"

"Positive," Leafa answered with a smile.

 _I heard about this player. He or she, never mind the gender, is a player who had 67 street duels under the three of an island in the 24_ _th_ _Floor, as I have heard from the rumors. It also said that this player had a unique sword skill that can damage and end your avatar's life if his or her health bar reaches to the yellow portion or when she's out of luck. I've also heard that the player comes out at 3:00 in the afternoon until 4:00. The internet never mentioned his or her name so I think it's time to ask the girls about it._

"So, about the player, what was the player's name again? I think you've mentioned 'second', or something?" I asked with confusion.

"The name is «Zekken», also known as «Absolute Sword». She is the 2nd leader of the guild, «Sleeping Knights». The player's race is an Imp, so I assume the player can use «Dark Magic»." Asuna suddenly answered my question.

"Huh, «Zekken»…" _I picture my mind focusing a knight on a shining armor, a purple one, and in his hands was a giant purple sword even bigger than mine. Majority of knights are men, so the player's gender must be a guy. He has giant wings, maybe? I don't know. And I think he has a mysterious presence that he doesn't talk until the end of the battle, that kind of things, you know what I mean?  
_

"So we talked about it, and we think that you can _beat_ «Zekken»." Lisbeth said.

"Eh? «Zekken» beat 67 players in a street duel! How can I even beat «Zekken»?" I complained.

"We are quite sure that you can evade her original sword skill, we didn't go too well." Asuna said.

"Wait, you all have fought «Zekken»? How did it go?"

"Like I said, it didn't go too well. she _blocked_ all my sword skills.

"I can't even match her agility and speed, «Zekken» is like the speed of a lightning." Silica added.

Lisbeth sighed and said, "Talk about the one who uses a hammer…"

"Her blocking skills we're unbelievable, she blocked my attacks like there some kind of _prediction lines_ that are providing the player, or something." Leafa said

 _As they were complaining about their failures and losses, Suguha mentioned about the prediction lines. Sinon... About a week ago, Sinon had made a promise that every time I swing and slash the_ _«Excaliber_ _», I will remember her with all my heart and soul. Gah, why am I even thinking about her right now? I should focus about this player,_ _«Zekken_ _», right now._

"Well," Lisbeth ending the case, "That settles then, Kirito's gonna fight with «Zekken» with any sword except _«_ Excaliber»."

"Wait, what?! After all I've been through, I can't even use the sword?"

Lisbeth stood up and placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Kirito, can't you see? That sword is the most OP weapon we've ever seen! And if you're gonna use it to fight «Zekken»," Lisbeth then changed her look from 'serious look' to a smirk, "we won't have the chance to see you lose."

"Ha ha ha, very funny, Lisbeth. I'll just use in case when things get _complicated_ , alright?" I removed her hand from my shoulder as I let out a yawn. "Anyway I'm going to log out now. It's umm, 12:53 a.m, midnight, well I think that counts as morning, so good morning everyone." I waved my hand as a gesture of 'goodbye' followed by a group of slight laughter.

"Good morning too, Kirito!" said everyone.

 _-click sound-_

 _Logging Out.._

I logged out and felt the 'real world' air again. I stare at the ceiling for few minutes as I picture on our battle between Kirito, my ALO avatar and Zekken, the mysterious player who fought 67 players. I'm so ready tomorrow for sure! Wait did I take off the NerveGear?

* * *

 **No one's P.O.V**

Silica gasped. "Oh no, I forgot to ask Kirito something!" Silica shouted as her voice echoed in the living room.

"What is it?" asked everyone.

Silica sighed. "I don't know what's the 'x' and 'm' in this math problem."

Everyone facepalmed and so Asuna helped Silica's math problem while Leafa and Lisbeth continued sipping their teas.

* * *

 **Author Notes** : So basically, this is my first SAO fanfiction and my first ever fanfiction in , wait correct that- first fanfiction to share it to public. I am very welcome to receive positive and negative reviews from anyone reading this. I really don't have anything to say now so~ bye!

 **-stirife-**


	2. Feelings That Are Kept

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Sword Art Online in any such way or form.**_

 **In a Better Place - Chapter Two  
**

 **Chapter 2: Feelings That Are Kept**

 **No one's P.O.V**

* * *

 **January 6, 2026**

 **1:05 a.m**

It was a peaceful night in the wooden inn for it was already near midnight, of course. The floor where the inn stood was in the 27th Floor where darkness rules the land and no sunlight shines in the floor. Inside the wooden inn were three people, an NPC and two special players. The NPC was a bartender, of course we should not really focus on him, but on these other two players. Surrounding in the circular table was an «Undine» healer and an «Imp» swordswoman. The «Undine» healer, Siune, was a fine woman with a long, light blue hair that defines her feature of being an «Undine», her blue sparkly eyes that shines through the night and a slender body that makes her an excellent «Undine» healer and a sub-leader. Across the healer was Konno Yuuki, the mysterious swordswoman who calls herself, «Zekken» or «The Absolute Sword». She was a slim «Imp» with a hint of milky white and her hair that runs through her shoulders was a mixture of black and purple. Her battle outfit was an obsidian half-armor and a purple blouse that defines her as an excellent leader of the «Sleeping Knights».

They we're having a conversation about the street fights Yuuki battled.

"So Yuuki, did any person _nearly_ beat you?" asked the «Undine» healer.

"Hmm, let me recall," The «Imp» swordswoman reviewed her rivals who attempt to win in battling her. "Well there's these two girls that I've fought, one is a blonde girl and the other is a light-blue haired girl."

"Hmm, interesting. Can you describe this blonde girl?"

"Well, her hair is tied up with a flower that acts as a hairband," She began. "She wears green and white clothes and brown boots. She has those bright green eyes, but her face was nearly the same with someone I knew."

"Oooh. I think I know whom you are talking about," Siune teased Yuuki causing her to blush.

"What?! N-No you don't! And what you are thinking right now isn't the same as mine!" said the swordswoman angrily hiding her blush.

"Relax, Yuuki. I already know where your heart belongs to," Siune winked causing Yuuki to blush harder.

"Nope, nope and nope. I don't like someone. I don't love someone and I don't have a someone who I love or like or whatever."

"Well, if you say so. The blonde girl is Leafa, of course, since she is the only popular girl I've known who is blonde in the virtual world, and this light-blue haired girl?" Siune put her hand on her cheek and thought about a certain someone. "I get a feeling that I already know this swordswoman."

"I don't want to think about it either but," She sighed then continued. "She's the in-game wif- I mean real-life girlfriend of—uhhh," Yuuki resisting to blush.

"Come on! Just spit it out. It's Kirito right? You know, The Black Swordsman, the Beater, the savior who saved almost 6000 lives in the SAO incident, and the one you had a crush on," A familiar figure joined and grinned at Yuuki.

* * *

 **Yuuki's P.O.V**

"Gah! Nori?! What are you doing here?! I thought you've have been drinking your medicine?" I asked.

"Come on, you're just reacting too much. Taking a medicine would just take half a minute you know. Besides, I don't wanna miss another 'girl talk' with my two favorite girls," Nori sat between me and Siune and she patiently waited for me to say something.

"So- back to the subject, Asuna dueled me and I was nearly finished off," I said.

"But," Nori said with a loud 't' in the end. "You showed your feelings that you love Kirito so you played rough on her, am I right?"

 _How the heck did she knew all of this? And why that her guesses are always correct when she teases me? Life is so unfair._

"A part of that was correct and the other was just- ugh," I sipped my tea and gulped. "I'll make it clear to you guys, I don't have feelings for Ki- I mean, _him_ ," _I really don't want to say his name, it gives me butterflies in my stomach._

"You know, there might be a chance that Kirito might duel you since Leafa and Asuna faught you. There's a possibility that they already told him about you and he might have the time to battle you someday," _Wow Siune, don't even try to lighten up my mood. You're just making me blush!_

"Siune's right, girl. The first thing you know when you duel him is that he'll hold your hands and kiss you passionately," Nori smirked.

"What?! You know that it's really impossible to happen, right? She has Asuna, of course…" _Jealousy takes over me again._

Nori slammed the table. "Okay Yuuki, let's bet. If you met Kirito tomorrow, you must give me 1,000,000 Cor or anything what you want to give us, but if Kirito doesn't arrive tomorrow, I'll find him and force him to date with you." _WHAT?!_

"How is it even fair to me?!"

"It's fair to us—Siune and me, since you stole the love of our second crush," _Wait, what?!_

"I didn't know that you had a crush on him, I mean I thought you liked Klein?!"

"Oh, Kirito's best friend? Yeah, I moved on because he likes one of the girls in Kirito's harem. To be specific, that pink-haired chick, yeah that one."

"Oh, yeah. I always forgot that he has a harem…" _There's no way that I can be better either one of the girls in his harem. From what I've heard, Lisbeth confessed her feelings to him, Kirito saved the dragon pet of Silica, Asuna, of course, her in-game wife, even her sister confessed her feelings too, and Sinon is the person Kirito cared when she was the victim of Death Gun in GGO. I wish I have the guts to confess my feelings and then he will be the knight in shining armor who saves me everytime I'm in danger. Oh, by the way, poor Klein who never gets any girlfriend in his life because of the handsome and attractive looks of Kirito that hypnotizes girls to—Uhhh, what am I even thinking right now?_

"Hey, Yuuki? Hello? Snap out of it!" Nori said as she snap her fingers causing me to come back in the world, the virtual world I mean.

"Oh, hehe. Sorry about that. Anyway, I guess I don't have a choice then because you probably tease me more, so I'll accept the deal," I answered bravely.

"Wow, Yuuki. You really have to do it for _intense_ love to Kirito, right?" Siune happily teased me.

"Yes, of cou-. Gah! No I don't! I only accepted the deal because it was impossible to Kirito to show up and to duel me and the fact that you force him to date with me if he doesn't appear," _I seriously hate this kind of 'girl talk'_ , _I mean literally..._

"You know we'll do it for you, right? You're the leader, of course. We'll take the opportunity to find Kirito and force him to date with you." said the «Spriggan».

"Well, if I'm the leader then, I should order you two to stop tease me and to abort the mission Nori made a while ago," _It's great to be a leader, if they follow you._

"Negative, miss. Your love is a powerful virus and the only way to cure it is to have a date with Kirito." _That's the stupidest cure I've heard in my life._

"But we barely know each other!"

"That's the point, Yuuki. A date is an engagement where two persons express their love to each other thus being close to each other and having to know the history each other," Siune noted me. _I'm seriously helpless right now. Kirito help me! Or someone?!  
_

I sighed, "Fine, since you are the only girls that do crazy things about me, I'll make the deal clear."

They happily shrieked together as they have won _again._ I still believe that Kirito won't appear tomorrow. He is always busy fighting monsters with Asuna, Lisbeth, and the rest of his harem. I wish Siune and Nori would have logged out right now so I can meditate and peacefully think about what's gonna happen tomorrow.

Nori yawned, "It's already midnight, I guess this is the epilogue of tonight's show, «The Girls Talk». I think I should pass out by now. Goodbye, sleeping girls!" Nori logged out. _And she's finally gone._

Siune put her hand on my shoulder, "Yuuki, you do know that you can't keep your feelings forever in your heart, right?"

"Umm, I don't know." I sighed, "You and Nori always tease me every time we do this 'girl talk'."

Siune giggled lightly, "Love is not something to be kept, Yuuki. It is something to be shown and shared," As she said her last words, she logged out and left me with the only person or should I say the NPC, the bartender.

"Huh, ' _something to be shown'_." I sighed as I remembered something. "I think it's better that they don't know about Asuna and Kirito. I wish they never broke up last week. They were really a great couple and I thought that it was impossible for them to break up. Heh, so much secrets that I haven't told, and I feel guilty about keeping this..."

I yawned then I checked the time, 1:15 a.m. _Huh, I think_ _i_ _t's better to think about it tomorrow._

 _-click sound-  
_

 _Logging out…_

* * *

 **Au** **thor** **Notes** **:** Yehey! The second chapter is here! Yay! Yay! yay? Sorry it took so long, I had school in a week, and by week, I mean Monday to Sunday, EVEN WEEKENDS. I literally have no time to write because there were activities I need to attend to, AT SCHOOL, of course. I even left out a topic where Kirito and Asuna broke up last week and I'll explain it to you in the later chapters. AND I promise that I'll make the chapters longer IF possible like 2,500-3,000. Anyway, feel free to review this chapter if you think it's bad or good. And I might leave a spoiler here for the next chapter, one-word spoiler : **WAITING**

 **Updated :** Just a few corrections, one of my major mistake is Klein's pronoun is 'she'. xD Anyway this is just a short update so just wait for the next update, maybe saturday? Nobody knows..

 **-stirife-**


End file.
